Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games/Adrenaland
Released on 10 July 2015, Adrenaland is dedicated to extreme sports. As a preview, Metro have released the following video. It was of Madcap doing an unsafe bungee from a higher-than-usual place but he got killed by Stupe in accident. One of its minigames includes the second appearance of Reite. However, he did the same thing as before: ran over Madcap with his jetski. Wing Walking Zany is trying the impossible, balancing on a plane! Tilt the phone left/right to keep Zany on top of the plane, but the plane tends to tilt left/right as well, throwing you and Zany off-guard sometimes. If you win, He'll proceed to Moonwalk before striking a pose. If you lose, Madcap will cross his path and accidentally decapitate him, resulting in failure. It is just like Calamity's minigame in which you must not let her fall. ---- No Parachute Jump Madcap wants to make world history by jumping out of a plane, without a parachute! Tilt the phone or tablet toward the parachute so Madcap can land safely. If you catch the parachute, he'll parachute to the ground, only to end up in a desert. Otherwise, he'll land safely, but the parachute falls on him and crushes him, resulting in failure. It is just like Numskull's minigame in which you must guide her to the helmet before she explodes into a bloody eye-splosion. ---- Zoo Parkour Loopy is running across a zoo preserve,but in order to get where he wants, he must navigate over a couple of animal pits. Tap the screen to jump over the pits to ensure he gets to where he wants to in one piece. It is just like Phoney's minigame. If you win, he'll jump into a meerkat pit, but they congratulate him rather than kill him and put a crown on top of his head. If you lose, he'll be sliced up into meaty red slabs, resulting in failure. ---- Tsunami Surfing Boffo is riding a giant wave, he appears to have fun, your job is to keep it that way, hold the screen and he'll go down, let go and he'll go up, use these controls to avoid obstacles such as rocks, sharks and even other people like Madcap and Dumbbell. If you win, he'll beach himself onto the beach... right on top of Junior's sandcastle. If you lose, a giant octopus takes control of him, resulting in failure. This is similar to Putz's second game where you hold and release so his balloons don't get popped by seagulls. ---- Anvil Breaking Dumbbell is trying to practice some type of fighting defense, involving his head. Tap the screen to build up power so he can break an anvil. If you win, he'll successfully headbutt said anvil, shattering it and revealing a chicken stuck inside of it. If you lose, he'll headbutt it, but recoil back from the pain and fall to the floor with a giant purple bruise, resulting in failure. ---- Risky Ramp Assembly Help Loopy finish this homemade ramp so he can help Madcap perform a crazy stunt with a car and become famous. Rotate the circled pieces so they fit the ramp and be amazed. If you win, Madcap will drive off the ramp, but fall, crash and explode, causing Loopy to turn away, but then cheer. If you lose, Madcap will instead inadvertently run Loopy over. ---- Volcano Climbing Zany is adventuring into a volcano, but he needs to follow the path directly or he could end up dead, help him by sliding your finger across the path (Labeled by footprints) while being careful to not touch the lava. If you win, he'll relax in a bubbling crater( like a hot tub)and try to cook a servation of eggs and sausages. If you lose, he'll touch lava by mistake, causing him to burn into a pile of ashes. ---- Unsafe Bungee Madcap wants to try Bungee Jumping, but he didn't get a strong enough rope. Quickly help him connect the wire(s) by holding a wire and connecting to the matching color wire. It is just like Putz's and Dimwit's minigames where you have to connect things together. If you win, he'll bounce back just in time, catching a salmon in his mouth. If you lose, the cord will stay snapped, and Madcap will then be run over by an incoming speedboat. Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:All Pages